Just Having Fun
by Narsim26
Summary: Sheva and Piers are co-workers. They go out one night, but end up having a night of fun. They decide to keep just having fun, but soon feelings get in the way. They have to learn how handle these feelings and if they want to just have fun or have something more.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey this is my first story so I might make a few mistakes. If you find a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy this story. Hopefully I will finish. So please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Tick, tick, tick was all I could hear. I was sitting in a meeting being forced to listen to the head of the BSAA L.A. department ramble on about the same old thing he always talks about in his meetings. Even though I was supose to be listening, instead I kept paying attention to the clock waiting fro this meeting to be over.

It's very sad that I'm complaining about being in this meeting since I knew this was in the job description. Hell the reason I took this job was for a change of scene. After working with Chris in Africa I got an offer to come work at the North American Branch of the BSAA. I thought it would be nice to live somewhere else other than Africa. And since I went to school in America I already knew I wouldn't be totally in a new place.

It's been a year now and even though I miss Africa America is starting to feel like home. I work with Chris, so it's not like this job is difficult its just these damn meeting that bore me to tears.

"Alright everybody that is it for today the next meeting will be next month. Hopefully you guys took notes and that is it," said the head of our department. Finally this meeting was over.

As I walked out the meeting room to head back to my office I ran into Piers Nivans. He had been working at BSAA for a few 6 months now and worked with Chris. They were both part of SOU and while Chris is captain of the Alpha team Piers was his second in command. I was offered to be part of Alpha team, but decided I rather be a SOA cause it's easier to work in a partnership than in big group.

I remember the first day I met Piers. Chris introduced us while he was giving Piers a tour of the building. My first impression of him was that he was cute. He had nice facial features and short, spikey brown hair, but what really attracted me was his gorgeous hazel eyes. They were just so memorizing to me. Every now and then I would try to get glances of him.

"Hey Sheva, how was the meeting?" asked Piers. He was holding a bunch of papers in the his hands.

"Hey Piers, the meeting was same old same old. What's with all the papers and why do you look so tired?" I asked. His eyes shifted as he looked at the papers in his hands back to looking at me.

"Oh this, these are files of new recruits for the BSAA. They just finished training and Chris and I have to figure out which recruits we want for Alpha. I've just been busy going through the ones that I think qualify. I guess I have been losing sleep over this," he said.

"You work to hard Piers, but that's one of the things I admire about you. You should relax and just take it easy," I said. He smirked when I finished talking. Damn he's cute, even if he is tired.

"Well thanks for the advise. Maybe I should take it easy."

"You know if you ever need help or just someone to talk to you can always knock on my door," I offered him. I could see the small smirk that he made once I made my offer.

"I'll take you up that."

"Cool," I said. Part of me wanted him to take me up on my offer.

"See you later Sheva."

"Bye Piers, take care, and relax."

He smirked and walked the other way towards his office.

It was time for my break and was ready to eat my lunch and smoke a cigarette. When I went to my office to grab my purse I realized my box of cigarettes was empty. As I cursed myself I realized that Chris probably had some on him. I walked up to his office door and knocked on it three times. Once I heard him yell come in I walked in his office. He looked just as tired as Piers.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Sheva, whats up?" he asked. He even sounded tired.

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you had a cigarette you could give me?" I asked him.

He opened his desk drawer and took out a pack of cigarettes and handed one to me. He then took one out for himself.

"Mind if I join you on your lunch break?" Chris asked

"Of course you can, is there something wrong? You look tired just like Piers and that's not usually like you. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I've just had a bad night fighting with Trish," he said. Trish was a lady Chris had been dating for three months. I couldn't imagine what problems they could be having since they have been dating for a short period of time.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you when go outside," Chris told me.

We went to the cafeteria first then outside to eat our lunch and smoke. We sat infront of the building and fed the birds with the little bits of bread from our sandwiches. I liked having lunch with Chris. We would always talk and give each other advice. "Trish got pissed about my long hours this week. I kept telling her I'm in the middle of recruitment, but she kept yelling about how she never gets to see me. Damn, we've only ben dating for three months and she is clingy as all hell," he said.

From what I heard from the past three months Trish is a big time clinger who is always up Chris's ass. Chris is always talking about how crazy she is, but won't let her go. He claims it's cause she's hot and a great fuck.

"Well all I can say is good luck. I'm heading back to the office. You coming?" I asked him.

"I'll go back in a few minutes. Hey do you think I should end it with Trish?" He asked me. This was the first time he has every asked me that about Trish.

"I can't tell you what you should do Chris, but if she causes stress what is the point of staying with her?" I asked him.

"I guess you're right, see you later Sheva," he said, as he continued to feed the birds.

"Bye Chris, If there is anything else you need to talk about you know were to find me," I told him.

Chris always had female problems, and I would always be listening ear for him. I didn't mind helping him in the love department of his life, even though he never listened to the advice I told him. But I guess he likes having someone listening to him.

As I would try to help him with his problems; he would try to help me with mine. Mostly how to deal with people on the job or my love life, or I should say lack of. Every since I moved to L.A. I haven't been one date.

I've only had one boyfriend in my life and his name was Tom. Tom was a guy I met in college. The reason I went out with him was because he was hot. He had beautiful blue eyes and raven black hair. He was a football player at the school and at the time I wanted to fit in. Most of the people at my school were in relationships and I didn't want to be that girl that had never been in a relationship before. We didn't last long though. The relationship only lasted a month cause I didn't put out. I'm just not that kind of girl.

Back in Africa I would go on a few dates, but they would never make it to the second. I just never felt a connection to anybody. I would lie to Chris and tell I go on dates all the time, but really I never gave it a thought to date someone. I just figured I would just be alone for the rest of my life.

It was sad to say, but I'm 24 years old and I never been in a serious relationship.I don't even count Tom as a serious relationship.

I headed back to my office to finish some paper work. Once I sat down in my chair ready to fill out papers I heard a knock on my door. When I said come in Piers came in my office.

"Hey Piers, what's up?"

"Hey remember what you said about if I ever needed to talk to someone I can come to you?"

"Yes, you want to talk right now?" I asked him.

"How about after work? We can go to Doug's Bar if you like? he asked.

"Cool I get off at 6, what about you?"

"Same time, I'll wait for you at your door. See you later."

"See you soon Piers."

I took a big sigh after he left. This should be interesting I was just thinking about my lack of love life, and now I'm going to have drinks with Piers. Not saying it was a date, but it just seemed ironic. All I could do was just look forward for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once six o'clock came Piers was at my office door. I just finished with my paper work and was getting my purse and keys.

"Are you ready, the bar is in walking distance so we can just walk there," Piers said.

"Sure, but what about my car?" I asked him. I knew that he never drove to work because his place was in walking distance, but I still had to drive.

"When we're done I'll walk you back to your car."

"Okay then lets go, I said.

When we entered the bar we sat down and Piers immediately ordered us drinks.

"What would you like, it's my treat," he said.

"I guess I'll have a glass vodka."

"She'll have a glass of vodka and I'll have a beer," he told the bartender.

Once we got are drinks we started talking. He started telling me about his family and how from his great-grandfather every man in his family has been in the military. He also mentioned about the reason he took this job was for better opportunities.

I told him about my life in Africa and about my parents death, being in a guerilla group, going to college in America, and joining the BSAA. I even told him I joined the North American branch cause I needed a change of scenery.

"It looks like your glass is empty. Wanna take some shots?" he asked me.

"Shots?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yeah. Have you ever had shots before?"

"Never, I usually have one glass and that's about it for me," I said. I wasn't much of a drinker, plus I still had to go home tonight.

"One won't hurt. Hey lets have two shots of tequila please," Piers yelled at the bartender.

When the bartender gave us are shots Piers asked for limes slices and salt. Once he got them Piers gave me a lime slice and a small container salt.

"Since you never done this before I'll teach you. Lick the skin between your thumb and finger. Then pour the salt on the area that you licked," he said as I did what he told me. I licked my hand and poured salt on the area I just licked.

"Okay then you are going to lick the salt off your hand, take a shot, and bite into the lime. We'll do it together okay. 1, 2, 3 go," he said while licking and pouring salt on his hand getting a lime slice and shot.

After he said three we both licked the salt off our hands, took are shots, and took a bite into our lime slices.

"How was it?" Piers asked me. He looked fine after his shot. Me on the other hand, I had to close my eyes and shake my head.

"Sour. How can you drink that with a straight face?" I asked.

"Years of practice. Trust me. I don't even need the salt and a lime I can drink it straight. Let's have more shot," said Piers while beckoning to the bartender.

"I think I'm good Piers," I told him. I still had to drive back home, but Piers kept insisting.

"Come on it's Friday. Plus you said I need to relax, so this is me relaxing," Piers ranted on as he took another shot.

"I'll have one more and thats it," I said

Well one more turned to another and that turned to another. Next thing I knew I downed four shots. Piers had six and he was buzzed. Hell both of us were buzzed. We just kept talking about things at the job and the stress that comes with it.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Piers asked. This question came out of the blue. At this point I knew he was drunk.

"God no. I don't date."

"Why not?"

"No one asked me. Plus I'm so busy with work and when I'm off I'm with friends," I slurred. How the hell was I going to get home now.

" Well I know tons of guys that want to be with you at the office. Most of them drool at the sight of you," He slurred back. We both were a mess.

"I don't believe that for one second. Name one guy at the office that is attracted to me?" I asked him.

"Bobby from the training department. Every now and then I catch him staring at your ass. Another is Dan, another SOU. He stares at your boobs every chance that he gets," Piers slurred. I was stunned to hear all this.

"I always thought Bobby was creepy and the way Dan stares at me I thought he was racist."

"Well Bobby is creepy, but Dan isn't racist. Every time I catch him, Tim, and Jason play kill, fuck, or marry about the woman in the office you're always fuck for all of them," said Piers.

"Nice to hear, but I think out of both of us you get the most stares at the office," I said. The liquor was making us very comfortable talking like this to each other.

"By who? You mean Lisa, Ann, and Stacey?" he asked.

"Yep, they basically stare at you more then they do their work."

"As sweet as that is I would never go for any of them. They remind of the girls I used to date in high school, especially Stacey. That girl reminds me of an ex-girlfriend, and her qualities were bossy, bitchy, and narcissistic."

"Well you're right about the bitchy part. That girl always gives me the side eye for no fucking reason. What have I every done to her?" I asked him.

"Cause you're cuter than her. I mean she's okay, but she's nothing compared to you," Piers said in a flirtatious tone

"Is that the tequlia talking?" I asked him.

"No, why would you think that? I think you're a gorgeous girl. I've been attracted to you since the day we met. And if we're being honest I think you're also attracted to me."

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"I see the way you stare at me. I mean I can't really blame you," Piers said jokingly.

"Aren't we a little cocky."

"Not being cocky just telling the truth. Come on you can't tell me you're not attracted just a little bit?" Piers asked while getting another shot.

"I think you've had enough," I said while taking the shot from him.

"Don't avoid the question. Do you like me or not, yes or no?" Piers blurted out.

"I think I should go now."

Right when I was about to turn around to grab my purse from the chair Piers grabbed my arm and kissed me. He tasted of alchol and limes. He tasted so sour yet the kiss was intoxicating. When I realized that the kiss was lingering I pulled away quickly.

"Now you can't tell me after that kiss and the look on your face that you didn't enjoy that. Just admit that you like me," he said while getting closer to me.

I was so shocked that I was speechless. I felt this excitment run through my body. I had never had this feeling before.

He kissed me again and this time I didn't pull away. This was really bad. I was attracted to him and I didn't want to break off the kiss, but I knew this was not a good idea. We both worked together and this would only complicate things. When the kiss ended I was able to gain my speech back.

"This is not a good idea Piers we really shouldn't be doing this. Plus I need to go home."

"You had a lot to drink. You won't be able to drive. Why don't you come to my place to sober up," Piers offered.

I knew going to his place was a bad idea, but I was in no shape to drive. So I just nodded my head yes knowing I was in for an interesting night.


End file.
